


Everything just Roses and Scorpions.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, a hint of bisexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Scorpius is a junior healer he gets on with life until he literally bumps into Rose. She left the Wizarding Worl five years ago. They reignite or rekindle, Rose has a secret she wants desperately kept. It seems a lot off Muggle's confuse her with this adult movie star or are they not as confused?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few chapters written, but I'm a bit stuck, I warn you at forehand. But maybe you can read it anyway?

It was bitter cold as Scorpius made his way through the busy hustle and bustle that was this particular London Highstreet. He was born into an old Wizarding family, he had no business being here in Muggle London if it wasn't for this quaint little establishment recommended by the little leaflet pushed under his front door. His interest was piqued by its quality biological locally harvested produce. He liked to eat healthy, he sometimes made an effort cooking a meal himself but he didn't have the time today thus he landed here at a somewhat late hour. He had a heavy woollen coat on he put the collar high up hiding his face from the onslaught of the freezing wind. A dark green knitted hat covering almost all off his blond hair. Yes okay, dark green his old house colours, so sue me. He left Hogwarts six years ago and started to work as a junior healer in St. Mungo's a year ago. He worked od hours, long hours he had not time for a social life, but it didn't bother him, he went for meals at his parents house, sometimes drank a pint with his old Slytherin peers, other than that he had no time. He sometimes spend the night with a young witch or Muggle, he had no qualms about their back ground. He arrived at the smallish could he call it a restaurant? It looked like someones front room of a house, located in a shopping street, he already liked it. He wanted to get in a soon as possible because the cold wind was really nasty and he couldn't cast a warming spell, it would look bad if his face wasn't red from the cold and if his breathing turned into small white puffs as it did now.

"Oh, excuse me!" A familiar voice sounded as a female stumbled into him, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up to green eyes, framed by a pale freckled skin, hair tucked under a cream white beanie, a mouth hidden behind a large cream knitted scarf.

"Never mind." He said as recognition hit his brain, he knew her all right, it was a while since he saw her last, the face that disappeared from the Wizarding world. "Rose?" He said with bewilderment.

"Roslyn, do you know him?" Another voice said behind her.

Rose (Roslyn) looked up to Scorpius, yes she knew him, he couldn't be here in Muggle London. "Yes, Angie I do...." She blushed, or was it the cold, Scorpius wondered.

"Oh, you were leaving?" Scorpius was glad to see her, he knew her when they took Potions together at Hogwarts, she a Ravenclaw, no correct that, a smart Ravenclaw and he a Slytherin. He always admired her smartness and striking beauty back then. He never dared striking up anymore a conversation than shop talk in potions, the girl was unobtainable, she was a book smart prudish girl. "Shame." He would love to catch up with her.

"Oh, go on Roslyn stay and talk to the guy, he seems friendly." The raven haired winked at her. "I can find my way back to the flat."

"Oh, I don't know, Ang." Rose didn't dare look him in the eye. She still seemed shy to him.

"Oh, let me buy you a cup coffee or herbal tea." Scorpius gestured at her to turn around.

"Oh, come on Roz, it's not like you get to meet your old school mates." Angie seemed to push it.

Scorpius held the door for Rose to step back inside. Rose looked like she contemplated the offer.

"Ok, Ang I'll see you later." She walked back in, her eyes shooting daggers at her friend.

Scorpius followed Rose inside, it was a small space: a wall with a bench covering the length of the space and a few tables with chairs placed in front of them, it was placed so groups could sit with two or four. It was warm and decorated with natural greyed wood. A waitress with a long apron from the waist down approached them. "Oh, hello you came back and swapped your friend I see?!" She said bubbly as she addressed Rose.

"Yes, seems like it." Rose answered not really making eye contact.  
"You can hand me your coats andI'll put them at the back in the vestibule", she waitress said, her long muddy brown hair pulled back with a headband, her dreads hanging down to her buttocks, her nose pierced an so were her ears, large black tribal hoops inside her ears. Scorpius observed the girl she looked like a lot of alternative vegetarians looked like in this city. He called them eco-warriors. He had trouble hiding his amusement. The girl showed them to a table near the back.

Rose took the seat against the wall, various cushions were haphazardly thrown on the seats, Scorpius sat across from her on a chair. He watched Rose take her beanie from her red hair, spilled out from her head, she looked breathtaking just as he remembered her, she seemed to forego make up or it was so delicately applied he couldn't make it out, she was wearing a long creamy knitted sweater, it acted like a dress hiding her curves, she was slender he could see that much and white woollen legging type of fabric on her legs and high dark brown boots. He took his dark green knitted hat from his hair, tousling his hair in place.

The bubbly waitress came back with a menu. "So have you been here before?" Scorpius shook his head. "Well, let me explain, were a Biological restaurant, we sell vegan food and we also sell locally produced biological meat and produce. Our special today is eel, caught this morning in the Thames, and pork belly crackling. "Can I get you anything to drink while you take a look at the menu?"

"Uhm, anything in particular you can recommend?" Scorpius looked at Rose behind the menu.

"I had the hot cocoa, but the elderflower wine is also nice." Rose said.

"I'll have the hot cocoa and the pork belly crackling and wild spinach." Scorpius said as he handed the menu back to the waitress.

"So, hi I guess." Scorpius smiled as he poured water, asking her if she liked some, which she did.

"Hi then." Rose smiled demurely. She looked her shy self all over again.

"Do you live nearby then?" He inquired.

"Yes, not far from here." She answered.

"Together with Angie?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes we share a flat, were not a couple." Rose sipped her water.

Scorpius smiled back, the thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he was openminded but he didn't get the vibe from them.

"And you, do you live near?"

"No, I live two tube stops away Northbound." Scorpius replied. "I work at St. Mungo's and I thought I could head up the escalators and check the place out, they delivered flyers in my building."

"So you also live in a Muggle building then. God I haven't used that word in along time." Rose sighed as she looked in the distance.

"So I guess you don't visit Diagone Alley a lot then?" He knew how to avoid calling it the Wizarding world.

"No haven't set foot in there for the better part of five years I guess."

The waitress interrupted their conversation as she placed two large mugs with hot cocoa in front of them. "The chef tells me he can have your plate ready in ten minutes, or do you want to wait a bit more." She gestured around her the restaurant was empty now save them two.

"No ten minutes would be fine, I'm famished." He answered. He waited for the woman to vanish. "I work at St. Mungo's as a junior Healer."

"Oh, that's so good to hear Scorpius, have you chosen a specialty?" She was genuinely interested.

"Yeah I want to specialise in rare disease and trial potions. But now I'm on the Emergency rotation, so I have to work different shifts. I have night shift that's why I'm eating this late, my shift starts in an hour. What do you do Rose." He wasn't sure if he could bring about her departure from the Wizarding community.

"I model." She blushed a bit.

"Oh, you are?" He could understand she was, she was one of those striking beauty's, he knew the boys back at Hogwarts all but drooled over her. No one got anywhere near asking her out, she always declined, earning her the nickname fair but virgin maiden. Scorpius never dared asking her, being with her in the same class room was enough for him to admire her. He was a bit of a player back then, he didn't do virgins, too messy and such. Yeah he was a git.

"Yeah, nothing you could know about, old ladies catalogues, you know, twinsets and pearls." She answered, sipping her cocoa.

No Scorpius didn't know. The waitress came back with his dish. It smelled and looked fantastic. "Have you tried this?"

"Rose shook her wild curls. "No, I can't eat pork its bad for my skin. I'm on a strict regime."

It made sense Scorpius figured. He remembered her cousins well, some of them could eat shetloads."

Rose observed Scorpius with delight, he grew up considerably, his unkempt hair still enhanced his angular features. He was too handsome really as he always was, she also remembered him being this shady lady killer, he was intimidating at best. She didn't get that vibe now from him. He seemed more mature almost gentle.

Scorpius finished his more than appetising meal, he looked at Rose, she sat there poised and full of elegance. "So do you think we can meet again for another drink or so?" He so enjoyed their conversation and even the silence, even when she looked a bit nervous around him.

"Maybe, I guess we could, but please don't expect too much I have so little time, I travel a lot and are away for days on end." But I can text you or don't you own a phone?" She took her expensive phone from her pocket. Scorpius admired her hands, her nails were long but finely manicured. Her hair was also very glossy, she looked like she took care off herself. She should as a model.

"Yes I own a smart phone, we advanced you know." He smiled heartily. He told her his number, which she added to her contacts. She immediately sent him a message. 'Hi' with a small heart. He smiled back at her. And answered. 'Hi' Her message name, Roz with a small rose next to it. "Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"No, I'll hail a cab and I think you need to show up for your shift, huh?" She tucked her hair in her beanie.

"Yeah you're right I need to get to work, but I loved spending time talking to you." 'I had no idea I missed you so much': he thought but didn't voice.

Rose walked out with him, he hailed her a cab, she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I loved our talk I'm glad I stayed, I'll text you when I have time." She set foot in the cab, closed the door and gave him her address, waved good bye to Scorpius and stared ahead.

Scorpius felt the kiss all the way through his shift, he smiled when he thought about the red head, even when he had difficult spells to perform on injured wizards. There wasn't a single injury that could wipe the smile from his face. He had this grin plastered on his face, his coworkers noticed, they were happy for him, he never looked so serene in his life.

Rose sat in the cab she kept staring at her screen, Scorpius Malfoy and a snake and scorpion next to his name. He was still wicked huh? Merlin he was handsome and austere, he'd best forget about her, she wasn't any good to him. She wasn't ashamed about herself but it was a bad match at best.

The cab took her to her apartment, she had watched the cabby stare at her through his mirror, he smiled a crooked smile, like he knew something about her. "Hey are you?"

"No, I'm not, I get that a lot unfortunately...." She smiled her innocent smile and pang of hurt, the cabby looked away like he was ashamed of himself. He drove off as she feigned walking into the building, when the cab was gone she turned around an walked out of the street and to the next, she was glad she made her move. Hell she knew how the man had gloated at her. It was always best to take precautions. She skipped almost to her Georgian building, it housed her and Ang.

"Hi sweetie is that you?", a voice called from the living room, Rose saw flashing lights, Angie liked to snuggle up on the couch and watch television in the dark, a blanket wrapped around her and their cat perched on top. "Uh, huh!" She called back, stowing her coat and kicking her boots.

Ang held the blanket for Rose to come and snuggle with her, "Come and spill." She smiled. Rose kissed her on the lips as she laid her head on Ang's lap. The girl started to stroke her hair and twirled a curl around her finger. The gesture comforted Rose, it always did.

"Now, baby girl tell mummy all about your evening with that piece of art." She was firm now.

Rose punched her in her stomach.

"What?! I know one when I see one even when I don't fancy blokes." She chuckled.

"Ang!!!" Rose whined.

"Well?!"

"All right, all right, but you'll let me sleep in your bed tonight huh?!" Rose sighed.

Angie nodded, Roz could come and stay in her bed any time she fancied, unfortunately she didn't as much as she used too.

"You remember I told I went to boarding school with that cult of mine." Yes that was the story she told, she was in a cult and escaped it. She threaded a fine line there. "We'll he used to be in my chemistry class, he was and is one of the smartest guys in there."

"And handsomest?" Ang piped.

"Yes and by far the most beautiful one, but I was bookish and wanted to get good grades, he wanted in my skirt and I never let him, I was a proud virgin." Rose face become serious as she remembered Scorpius, he had a different girl like clockwork.

"You never thought about having sex with the guy?" Ang caressed her hair some more, planting a soft kiss on her eyebrow.

"Of course I did, I fantasised a lot about him in my bed." Rose added. As Ang kissed her nose and cheek.

"Ah, that's the girl I know and love." Ang kissed her on her lips, invading her mouth with her soft tongue, Rose moaned as Ang's soft female tongue delved into hers, she was such a sensual kisser. Rose needed it from her, she used her when she need to be comforted. Ang fancied her she knew, but she wasn't into girls like her friend was, they both knew it but they existed like this.

Ang removed Rose's sweater and kissed her nipple. She didn't wear a bra, it left marks on her skin. One could tell when girls wore bra's it always showed on film. Rose wore heavy clothing she didn't want men seeing she forgone wearing one, it turned head on the streets, she didn't want to attract unnecessary attention. "Aw, fuck!" Rose cried out as Ang swirled her tongue around her peaked flesh, she could come when Ang did that.

"Now, tell me you are going to see that lovely gent again." Ang said huskily.

"I don't know Ang, he might want to pull me back into the cult." Rose moaned as Ang's hand trailed down her stomach.

"Mmmm, Ang lapped her stomach, I won't let him." Her fingers slipping under Rose waist band, trailing over her hairless pube, teasing her nub and delving into her wet cunt. "Oh, look who's wet and ready, is it for me or did he make you."

"It was him. " Rose back arched as Ang found her sweet spot. Yes it was him who made her wet, he had that effect on her.

"See I was right, it was him, I saw that flicker in your eye when you bumped into him." She pushed Rose button inside her sweet cunny and allowed her to ride her pleasure filled throes. Ang licked her fingers as Rose rode her wave. She stood up from the couch and took Rose by her hand, leading her to her bed room. "Come lover, were going to have some fun before you need your beauty sleep. Busy day ahead tomorrow and early."


	2. Shoot...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain red occupies his thoughts, a certain blond hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rereading and getting back into the story, written it a couple off months ago, I'm almost getting back into finishing it.

"Come on babes, wake up." Ang's voice croaked.

"Nooo, don't wanna, cant we stay in and snuggle?" Rose pulled the covers over her head, it was so warm and intimate.

"No, come on, we need to get started on your routine." Angie pulled the covers from her companions nude form.  
"Oh, come on, please, it's freezing out there." Rose moaned. It was cold outside but their modern refurbished apartment let no cold come in from the outside, but it being a cold January dark morning made Rose feel the cold seep into her bones. "What time is it anyway...." She pulled the covers back up to her neck.

"Come babe its six o'clock in the morning and we need to get a move on." Angie pulled the covers and pulled Rose's leg. Roslyn bare flesh, all white and freckled, green eyes and wild hair a nice sight, it struck her every time she laid on eyes on her friend stroke lover. Yes, yes, she knew Roz did it because Angie loved her so much even when the feeling wasn't mutual, she took what she could get. Working with and taking care of Roz was a treat.

"Okay, do you have the itinerary ready?"

"I sent it to your calendar baby." Angie chuckled. "Like two days ago."

"Yeah, but I love it when you take charge and guide me through our day." Rose pouted, she sauntered over to Angie, seductively, swaying her hips, she knew Angie would start drooling over her. "I know you like to stare at my butt and who doesn't but get going and join me in our bathroom", she crooked her finger as she leaned back, beckoning Angie to follow her. How was it that she felt like a lost puppy when Roz did that. 'Oh hells bells.'

Rose giggled as Angie caught up on her and tickled her like crazy before she sat on the toilet, her routine always started with relieving herself, mornings and evenings or she'd take a colonic irrigation if nature didn't assist her accordingly.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius finished his shift at seven and walked into the changing area, he discarded his scrubs heading for the showers. He closed his eyes as he stood under the hot shower, washing away grime, blood and cobwebs. He usually let the night wash away before he returned home to take a nap. But now a red head invaded his thoughts. A bright shining white and freckled face, Rose Weasley, her light shining as pure as they could get. He wondered if she still was pure, a virgin. Probably not, a woman with a body like hers attracted attention from male and female suitors. Yes he remembered the look on her friends face, she was into Rose, even when it wasn't reciprocated by his long last potion mate. Scorpius felt his dick turn hard, imagining Rose and her friend together in bed, what male didn't indulge the fantasy, the girl went down on Rose, she bit her lower lip with pleasure. Scorpius pumped his manhood as he leaned against the tiles, harder, harder, sweet Morgana and Cicere yesssss. That was so good. Rose smiling plump lips on his retina, who didn't jerk off on that image. He washed his hand and pushed the lever down. The water flow stopped. Scorpius hissed between his teeth. He forgot about her, but she was back with full force.

Scorpius dressed and talked to some other juniors who started their shifts or just ended one. He joked around, put his thick woollen coat on, donned his knitted hat and strolled out of St. Mungo's he apparated towards the end of Diagon Alley and walked into Muggle London. It was eight half past seven it was still pitch dark outside. He put his collar up, walked to Kings Cross tube station, taking the train North Bound. He stopped one station from his pad and went up, he'd stop at his favourite cafe for a fry up, yes a contrast to the evening before but he craved white beans and bangers. The street was filled with traffic at ten minutes to eight. 'I'll be damned!' He thought he saw Rose and her friend across the street, imagine that not seeing the girl in six years and now two times within twelve hours. 'Fancy that.' He wanted to wave at her, but an airport minibus stopped in front of them, the cab driver stepped outside, took two cabin suitcases, placed them in the back showing the two women in. They were greeted by a few men and women, Rose got a kiss on her lips from a dark blond fit guy. She smiled and kissed him back. The mini-bus drove off leaving Scorpius on the corner of the road. Rose never saw him. The green eyed monster took hold off him. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He unlocked the expensive Muggle device, a message from Rose. 'Hi!' Typing..... Next message, 'I'm off to the airport, I have a gig, see you when I get back on Friday?'

Scorpius hesitated, she could see that he got the message, he typed;' Yes why not. Shift ended half an hour ago, I need some sleep, cu.' yup that was short, but he wasn't in the mood to text her, 'fuck that', he growled to himself. He stalked off to his café.

Wednesday evening, his parents asked him to come home for diner, he changed into navy trousers and a white pressed button up, he flooed into their living room. Well living room was what it was technically but it was a grand old room, he used to play hide and seek there with his house elf. The one who currently greeted him, "Hello young Master, your parents are in the kitchen waiting for you." The little elf piped, his large ears wobbly as he gestured to him. "Hey Rolly!" Scorpius greeted him with fondness, the elf was getting on in age.

Scorpius walked into the kitchen, his mother watched another elf cook their meal. She always made sure things were done to standards. "Oh, hello Scorpius, good to see you." His mother beamed as she hugged him. "Mother." He hugged her back. "Where's father?" He looked around.  
"He's gone to the cellar to get a nice bottle for you."

"Mum, I can't drink I have a shift later on." Scorpius sat on a bar stool.

"How's your job working out for you? You know your dad would like you to come work for him." Astoria finalised the table settings, taking away Scorpius wine glass. They ate in the kitchen, she didn't like to use the formal dining room, especially as Scorpius hated eating there.

"Scorpius, welcome son." Draco came up the stairs from the wine cellar, a musty old bottle in his hand.

"Scorpius can't drink, my sweet." Astoria addressed her husband. "He has to work."

"Ah, shame, another night at the hospital, it must be tiresome boy." Draco drawled.

"No, it's fine actually it can be peaceful, I love to do my part in healing." Scorpius answered his dad. He loved his parents dearly, but he knew his dad wanted him at his office even when he never said such, his mum didn't relent though.

"You'll never find a witch at this rate hun." Astoria sat down, she looked a bit older when she worried. She had minute fine lines next to her eyes, but she still was a pretty witch.

"Mum we've been over this, she'll be there and fine with what I do, when the stars are right, for now I'm happy as I am." He poured some water in his glass.

"Yes but still.." His mother sighed. Her mouth pouting a bit, the fine lines around her mouth increased ten fold when she did that. Scorpius knew her antics better than he let on, he'd let her steam.

A buzzing sound interrupted them, Scorpius attention shifted to his phone. Roz typing..... 'Hi' ........ Scorpius smiled, his eyes lit up. 'I'm home early tomorrow instead of Friday, I have another shoot tomorrow morning and we'll probably wrap it up after that'........ Typing..... 'So do you think we can go for a bite to eat at our spot tomorrow let's say at 8pm, or do you have a shift?'

Scorpius typed his answer, I have a shift at eleven, I'll try and swap or we can still go out for a bite before my shift starts.' His fingers hitting the buttons swiftly.  
Roz typing.... 'See you tomorrow :)'

Scorpius pocketed his Muggle device. His parents stared at him, his mother had a big grin plastered on her face. "Stars are bright huh?" She beamed taking a bite from her meat. She happily chewed on it.

"What?!" Scorpius shrugged at his dad.

"Nothing boy, now tuck in." Draco smirked slyly, he watched his son light up when he read the message on his phone, he would normally scold him for having his phone out, now he winked at his wife. They both knew he texted a potential love interest. The meal was pleasant enough for the three of them.

Scorpius was done eating, he needed to get back home, he hugged his mother, "Bring her here when you can." She whispered at her grown up beautiful son. She trusted him to choose a suitable girl.

* * *

 

  
Rose smiled at her phone, she sat in her bath robe, waiting for her cue in front of the camera, her fingers touching the screen. 'Yes he agreed to meet up with her.' Butterflies erupted in her stomach a faint smile adorned her full lips.

"Hey, red, they need you to come into the light, they want to do a light check." Angie cut into her moment.

Rose put her phone in her terry cloth robe, she walked towards the illuminated area, candles were placed around the room, giving a soft glow to the space. Rose stood in front of a bed, the camera woman held a small object near to her face measuring the light.

"Can you remove your robe for me and you Jim come closer I need to check both your skin tones." Yvonne motioned at the robustly built man, "Oh and can someone collect the robes without disturbing their make up and hair please?"

Angie rushed over, collecting Roz' robe.

Rose leaned over to Jim, resting her hand on his ab as Yvonne checked the light against their skin. Rose pale white hand stood out on his dark brown skin. She looked like she was made of delicate white bone China.

"Are you cold, luv?" Jim flashed his enamouring white pearls at her.

"No I'm fine thanks." Rose placed a soft kiss on his cheeks. They worked together before, Jim was a sweet person, he treated her like she was royalty.

"The light seems all right, you can go into make up and get ready for the first take in this shoot." Yvonne called it, she was happy with the set up.

Angie handed Roz her robe, she assisted her in this shoot, she would be in front of the camera again the next morning for their daylight shoot. She hoped Roz and Jim would wrap it up in one take, but they almost always needed a second and sometimes a third. It tired Roz, shooting this late at night, but Yvonne insisted on it, the moonlight and candles were superb together as she put it. Angie would run her bath after this take and massage her back and legs.

"Yes, Rozlyn, that's good, now get set and straddle Jim, tip your head back, show us your flowing curls, close you eyes, bite your lower lip, aaah yes that's it, great shot." Yvonne cooed with delight as the camera captured Rozlyn's fine bone structure and almost iridescent white skin against Jim's almost black tone. The camera loved Rozlyn, she was a delight to work with, she was so natural and poised. Yvonne wondered if she could stand on ballerinas points, it sparked an idea within the woman.

When the take was done, Rozlyn's body was coated with fine perspiration, she had to catch her breath. The robe around her almost drying her in an instant.

"You did an amazing job, luv." Jim kissed the top of her head as he walked past her, he hugged her closely, smelling her hair. Pressing a second kiss on her cheek, caressing her jaw with his thumb. "You're sure you don't want to came back to my room luv?"

"Yeah, Jim, I'm sure, I'm tired, maybe Angel wants to?" She looked behind her at her friend.

"Yes, come Ang!" Jim looked over to the raven haired.

"Sure, I'll be there half an hour or so?" Jim nodded yes that was fine.

Rose pulled her phone from her pocket, it showed one message, sent around eleven. She missed it by six minutes. Scorpius: I'm looking forward I've swapped my shift.

"Rozlyn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yvonne called her over as the set was dismantled around them, props were put into boxes or taken away to be cleaned. She pulled Rose aside, "I won't take long I know you would like to shower. But have you ever stood on ballet points?"

Rose shook her head, no she never.

"Would you be willing to take a few lessons? I have this idea for a next project, maybe have some arm and leg movements lessons, you're gracious as it is."

"Yes I would love to." Rose answered with excitement, she remembered seeing photographs of her great grandmother Granger, she was a dancer with the London dance company in the fifties.

"I'll find you a tutor, now pop into your bath I'm sure Angel has run you one." She embraced Rozlyn. "Get enough sleep you have to look your best tomorrow, morning light is harsh, maybe eat something after the shoot, your face and tummy look better when you haven't eaten."

"Yes Yvonne, whatever you need to make it a good cut." Rose walked towards the door.

"Well? Ang beamed at Roz.

"She wants me to get some ballet lessons and she requested I didn't eat tomorrow until after the shoot has finished. Can you get me a little something to tie me over until that time." Rose looked at her best friend.

"Roz, no you know I cant give it to you, your pupils would look all wrong, Yvonne will know." Ang touched Rose eyebrow with her index, please baby don't ask me for it, maybe when we get back tomorrow.

"Get your hand away now!" Rose hissed, she hated Ang because she was right Yvonne would know if she took an upper. "Have you ran my bath, I need it now." She walked towards her room, she hated to sleep on site, she took her phone again, watched as it buzzed in her hand. Scorpius: 'Good Night'. Rose wanted to cry, she felt lousy, the shoot with Jim asked a lot they had to do it in three takes as Jim had a malfunction with his attire.

"Ah another text from your beau?" Ang tried to cheer her up.

Rose didn't answer as she discarded her robe she opened the shower cubicle and stepped inside, the water cascaded over her face, she cleaned the make up from her face and body, setting the temperature on scolding hot, steam filled the cubicle.

"Roz I ran you a bath..." She heard Ang whine. Rose could care less, she wanted to scrub clean, not soak in her own sweat and more. She thought about a certain silver blond, Scorpius, she would meet him tomorrow evening, not even twenty four hours to go and she would smell him, his sandal and peppermint scent, it hadn't changed in all those years. Six almost seven hears ago coming Summer. A lifetime ago, she had changed, like 360degrees worth. If someone told her she would leave the Wizarding world to become, well yes, a model? She would have laughed at them. Did she regret turning on her own, no, she didn't, but running into Scorpius flipped her world. She was scared at what would happen to her comfortable life, a life she knew and cherished, it was her's she created it with her own hands. She was good at her work, she was well regarded. Tons of people stood in line to work with her, she had Ang take care of what she didn't want, respectfully declining offers she didn't feel good about.

"Do you want that massage when you're done with your shower?" Ang asked.

"No, no thanks, go to Jim's I'll see you in the morning, oh and Ang....."

"Yes, Roz?"

"I'm sorry for being such an arse...." Tears were streaming down her face, she stifled a sob. It didn't matter because water was streaming down her face.

"That's okay hun, you're tired huh?" Ange walked away. There was more to it than her girl being tired and she knew that, she knew better than to harass her. Walking away was the best thing for Roz.

Rose turned the shower of and towelled herself dry, she walked in the nude to her bed, slipping between the covers, placing her phone on her night stand, putting the charger plug in the socket and connected it to her phone. She send another message to Scorpius: 'I'm glad we've met again, love Rose' she didn't refer to herself as Rose in ages.


	3. Pumped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose pulled him closer as she grabbed the lapels of his coat, she opened her mouth slightly, "Are you hard baby." She whispered in his ear.
> 
> "Whu....what?" He didn't hear it right.
> 
> "No you heard right." Rose answered his unasked question.

Rose stared out the window, the British landscape below looked grey, the sun wasn't shining and it looked like it was bitterly cold, she had her earplugs in and listened to her favourite music. She feigned being asleep as she didn't want Ang to strike up a conversation. It was nearing five o' clock as the plane touched down. Jim took her suitcase from the stowing area above, she flashed him a demure smile and thanked him. He winked back at her, his eyes taking in her body. It wasn't a secret that he liked her, a lot, he said so on numerous occasions, he also asked her to be his girl friend, they were a good fit he told her. Sure he was buff, kind and a tad too jealous and no she didn't care for him as in love.

"Are you meeting Mister beautiful again?" Ang said as se unlocked their apartment.

"Yes I'm meeting him tonight at eight." Roz answered.

"But you have a workout planned in like half an hour." Ang quirked her brow as she unpacked her suitcase, throwing her dirty laundry in her hamper, setting her shoes in her walk in wardrobe.

"Yes, well give me an upper and I can make it." Rose huffed, flopping down on Ang's bed.

"He'll notice, don't ya think, you'll be all bubbly and talkative." Ang warned her.

"Yeah, well let me worry about that when it comes down to it, I feel low." Rose closed her eyes. Ang could be such a spoil sport sometimes. "Please????" Rose piped. "I'll be a good girl tomorrow."

"Yes you always say that, tomorrow you feel even worse." Ang took her little pill box from her suitcase, she kept it with her birth control pills. "Here..." She couldn't deny Roz anything even when she needed to be a bit more firmer with her.

Rose downed the pill with a glass of water, she was sure she could do her work out at the gym and have a nice meal with Scorpius, the exercise would surely would make the effect of the upper flush out from her system.

She took her gym bag from her wardrobe and headed out, she hadn't eaten much during the day, Yvonne told her to forgo her breakfast and her lunch had been inside the plane. Her head was buzzing al ready, her body telling her she should run rather than walk to the gym. She started to speed walk, ouch her legs hurt, shooting was particularly brutal this morning, she anticipated as much, but when she got started with Jim and her other co workers it tired her bones. Yvonne was demanding as time ran out on their shooting time, she rented the accommodations until eleven, they had to be out and done by then. It felt rushed, but Yvonne was chuffed, she'd ask the editing guys to put it together with love she said when they were finished.  
Rose hadn't showered, the cast were rushed into their clothes. She could still smell sweat on her body.

She waited for the sliding doors to let her into the gym, personnel had it open not so quick due to the cold weather outside.

"Hello, Roz, Kyra is waiting for you to start your routine." The girl behind the desk said. Rose had a personal trainer, she texted her to see if she was free.

Rose donned her training bra, it was a soft one mind, sure she couldn't leave marks on her body, ah well her next shooting session was on Monday.

"Hello Roz." Kyra walked over to her, her face turned sour as soon as she got a good look at her client. "What the fuck Roz!" She fumed. "Step into my office for a minute."

Rose meekly followed her, Kyra was never angry with her, she didn't like it when people were angry with her.  
"Kyra closed the door and gestured for Rose to sit down on the chair.

Rose avoided eye contact, she felt a heavy weight on her heart and she wanted to run badly.

"Have you taken anything Roz?" Kyra asked. "You're pupils are way of the scale, and do not lie to me because I am a professional, did you know I'm studying to become a sports doctor? This is only a side job for me, so do enlighten me." Her voice was low but venomous.

"Yes I have, but I had a rough day today, I started shooting this morning very early and I have date after this and...."

"Okay stop right there, I do appreciate you had an early start today and I know your work is taxing at best, I knew what your job was, but I do emphasise it is bad for your health. You requested to work with me, so you live to my rules. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I disappointed you, Kyra." Rose piped.

"Never mind disappointing me, are you still fine with your job, Roz? It's not putting a strain on your mental health is it." Kyra sat on the edge off her desk.

"No I'm fine with it, it's just a job to me." Rose meant it. It sometimes could get under her skin, but what job didn't? "My job is fine, but I miss my family sometimes and I met this guy from my past and he and I are getting reacquainted, it brings back memories."

"Well, you can go on the thread mill, but you need to wear your heart monitor so I can watch you closely, not longer than half an hour on medium speed, I'll massage you after you had a shower yes?"

"Yes, thanks Kyra, for putting up with me like this."

"Yeah well, right but please refrain from that stuff, don't over drink on water today, because it 'll make you parched, we don't want you to go into a water overdose. Because that's a real thing." Kyra emphasised on overdose. She liked her client, she was a nice hard working girl, she needed some once in awhile, she was in a strange business, but Kyra wanted to assist her best as she could. She could see she had to put more balance into her diet, she also knew Roz had to keep her body lean and her boobs a bit more full. She couldn't have her running to much, some pilates and yoga would be nice, keeping her supple and bendy.

"Oh, I'm starting some ballet lessons next week, can I run the name of my new tutor by you when I get hold of it?" Rose asked when she stepped on the thread mill.

"Yes, that's fine." Kyra set the machine up to medium speed and tilt. She watched Roz run, she sweated like a pig, good, get the amphetamine out of her body.

Rose showered, laying on the massage table, Kyra massaged her sore muscles, the upper still buzzed inside her head, she wanted to get up and run some more.

"Your leg muscles feel tense, Roz, have you put strain on them this morning?"

"Mmm, a bit yes..." Rose mumbled into the towel, she didn't want to elaborate. Kyra massaged her calves, she tried not to groan with pleasure because Kyra had magic in her hands. Rose smiled, not actual magic, but still she was good.

Rose texted Scorpius, asking if he could swing by the gym to get her from there she was running late.

Rose changed into warm clothes in the locker room, she put some soft pink gloss on her lips, pencilled a catline under her eyes. 'Fuck' her pupils were still dilated.

Scorpius stood in the lobby when she was done , he had his hands behind his back when he checked scheduled classes. "Hello, ready to go then?" He said as Rose came close, he pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, is this a coworker?" The girl at the desk squealed delighted.

"Uhm, no he's a friend." Rose blushed. Looking at Scorpius, his blond hair under his knitted hat, his angular features and lean body, he could be a fellow model.

"A friend, Rose?" He quirked a brow when they walked outside.

"Yes, well you could be a model..." She bit her lower lip, she could just about jump his bones right her, she was still pumped.

"I better not be, my dad would kill me or rather my mother would be first." Scorpius chuckled, he grabbed her hand and wanted to walk hand in hand with her as Rose broke away. She started skipping with her oversized sports bag.

"What are you doing Rose?" He smiled at r being silly.

"I'm cold and trying to stay warm." She huffed as he took her bag from her, he was sweet like that. His grey eyes were like this liquid silver quality, he stopped walking. It was al ready pitch black outside, he took her to a lamp post and grabbed her chin as he peered into her eyes. "Are you under the influence of a Muggle drug, Rose?" He squinted his eye. He observed her pale but oh, so beautiful features. Her pupils nearly popped out, she looked nervous. There was also pain in them.

"It's nothing really." She answered, pulling her head away from Scorpius fingers. She stomped ahead towards the restaurant.

Scorpius felt sad about the overexcited girl something was clearly bugging her. Her posture was rigid when he tried to get hold of her hand earlier. She gave off mixed signals.

Scorpius sat opposite from Rose in the restaurant again, she appeared to be very shifty avoiding looking at him. "What's going on Rose?" She had an enormous off the shoulder sweater on, her hair a mass of curls around her head, her cheeks and nose red from the cold, she looked very sexy like this, she wore skin tight jeans and those same sturdy boots, she looked frail.

Rose had her menu in front of her, she caught Scorpius looking at her, she knew that look, he wanted to have sex with her, all men had the same look. That was the only thing on their mind really, banging her, socking it to her, from every angle possible, hah as if! She almost growled.

"Are you okay? Rose?" Scorpius enquired, her face just turned from annoyed to angry.

"Yes, I'm fine!!" She spat. "Why do people keep asking me if I'm fine?!" She huffed.

"Okay, sorry Rose, but I care you know." Scorpius felt angriness seep from her pores, her hair almost crackled with fire.

"Yeah whatever floats your boat." Rose couldn't decide what she wanted to eat, Merlin she was thirsty though.

"Rose, I'm not sure this is working out, maybe I should leave?" He put the menu aside.

"What, one bump in the road and you take off?" Rose wasn't done with him yet. "You come here shake up my world an then leave and keep me hanging like this, yeah go see if I care."

"I...." Scorpius didn't know what to say, something ticked her off. Her eyes were funny and her body looked like it was on fire. They better have their meal and he could take her home and see if he could asses what was wrong. "No, let's order I can do with some food."

The same waitress as earlier this week came to take their orders, she didn't make any funny remarks this time, she felt something wasn't right with the pair.

Scorpius and Rose ate their meal in mutual silence, Scorpius was afraid he would tick her off if he said anything, her eyes were shifty, she seemed to almost bounce in her seat as she couldn't find peace, she nitpicked with her cushion and toyed with her food. Gods she was breath taking, her sweater telling him she didn't wear a bra, he suspected she didn't on their last date, she looked like she was a saucy minx, she didn't even try to be by the looks off it.

"You want to fuck me right?" Rose said out of the blue, seeing Scorpius almost gawk at her, "And no, I don't use Oclumency on you, I don't have my cherrywood and veela hair string." Rose hissed at him.

"Well that's putting it bluntly, Rose. Because no that's not my main intention, to put it like you said, to fuck you." He felt increasingly annoyed at her erratic behaviour. What did she think, he wasn't that horny boy she knew back at Hogwarts.

"You fantasised about it back then though?" She finally took a bite from her steamed line caught trout. She couldn't put it to bed.

"Sure I did, but you were a shy Ravenclaw and very much obsessed with schoolwork, I didn't think you were up for it?" He was honest, yes he would've loved to shag her back then.

"No I guess I wasn't, was I." Rose seemed to calm down a bit.

"So did you study anything at a Muggle school then?" Scorpius didn't want to pursue on the sex line.

"No, I got picked up from the street when I left Hogwarts, a scouting agency reeled me in, they liked my face, white skin and flaming hair." Rose took another bite, yes that's how it started, she was well in demand, some art photographer was very interested in her back then. She was glad someone liked her for her, the Rose without magic and books, her parents disagreed especially her mother, they fought and Rose left. She felt teary, she loved her. The woman had been so harsh with her for wasting her brain with some Muggle flimsiness like modelling. Rose spiralled out of control she partied, fell into the wrong crowd, she earned too much money and didn't know how to behave until she met Angel. Angel took care of her.

Scorpius felt something shift, Rose looked sad. "You don't have to talk about it if it makes you sad."

"Thanks. Tell me about your junior Healer position." She turned it around. Scorpius eyes shone with something, he was happy with what he was doing. It made her feel happy for him.

"Yeah, well I love it, I can really help my fellow man. It's rewarding and every day is different, I go in specifics as you might understand."

The waitress came back asking if they want another drink and if the food was okay.

They both asked for another hot cocoa.

When they were done with their meal, Scorpius asked if Rose wanted to come back to his flat for another drink, she bit her lower lip, she tried to find an argument against it. Scorpius made her feel good about herself, but she had to keep him at bay, it wouldn't be good if he came to close to her life. "I hope you don't expect anything from me Scorpius."

"No, just a drink and maybe talk some more." Scorpius helped her in her coat.

"That's okay, I'm not ready for anything else." Rose sighed.

"Can I hold you hand though?" He wanted her close, comfort her he felt she needed a shoulder.

"Mmm." She hummed. She liked that. Scorpius held her gym bag and in the other Rose hand. "Do you want to take a cab or do you want to take the tube?"

"Oooh, tube? Scorpius, you know your Muggle lingo!" Rose taunted him.

"Yes, yes, I do live in Muggle London." Scorpius said with proud. "So tube then? Two stops from here."

"Hahaha, you're a funny man Scorpius. Salazar would be ashamed." Rose laughed heartily.

"Hey, I left my pureblood roots behind, so do not mock me Rose Weasley." He said dangerously as he crept closer.

"Or, what Scorpius Malfoy, are you going to hex me? You wouldn't dare raise your wand at an unarmed witch huh?" Rose smiled slyly.

"No I wouldn't, but I do have other means to my repertoire to shut a witch up." He pushed her into a wall.

"Oh, yeah I sure you have more tricks." Her eyes went wide as Scorpius towered over her.

"Yes, I do." He murmured as he lowered his head. Fuck he had her close, he told himself he wouldn't push her, but she was so damn close, she made his heart race, his pulse quicken, he.... Oh fuck it. He leaned down, touching her plump lips with his. Her mouth was soft, a bit cold, but sweet, Merlin she was sweet. He tangled his hand in her locks, he grabbed the back of her skull, pulling her into him. He swiped her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance.

Rose startled as he leaned into her, his lips felt good on hers. His tongue swiping her lips, she wanted to welcome him, her belly bursting with butterflies a she pushed her harder into the wall, his fingers grazing her skull. Oh, hell, one kiss wouldn't hurt. She opened her mouth to him, his muscle explored her mouth tentatively, he was sensual as he sucked lazily on hers, he was warm, he tasted of cocoa and mint, his other hand brushed her hand. She had trouble not to moan, it was a reflex. "Mmmm!" She hummed into his mouth. Her body reacted as he deepened the kiss, she could happily crawl i to him, letting her mind and body be taken by him, she wanted him badly, she..... Stopped the kiss. She looked up into his eyes, he had them closed like she had.

"That was some kiss." He said catching his breath, his forehead against hers.

Rose walked to the tube station taking his hand in hers.

He swiped his mouth with his thumb, fuck that was something beyond his wildest dreams, he was hooked. He sauntered after her, admiring her swaying hips as she walked in front of him.

Rose looked back, mouthing a what?

"Nothing, you're beautiful." Was all he could utter. Fuck he'd fallen, hard.

They both checked in with their oyster card, never letting go of their hands, he tugged her towards the escalators going down, his line was deeply located within the bowls of London, he stood behind her as the stairs took them down, the space lighted with numbing fluorescent lights, even now she looked good, he sniffed her hair, pulling a curl, wrapping it around his finger like a love sick puppy. "Come we need to get to the Northbound platform." Scorpius said.

"It's also my line." Rose answered. "One stop. Belsize Park. You're obviously a Hampstead boy, huh?"

"Obviously." He smirked. "A Malfoy does have standards."

"Thought you would have." Rose hopped off from the escalator, wind rushed through the tunnel as a carriage stopped at the station, they looked at each other and made a dash for the train. They both hopped inside before the sliding doors closed behind them. They both started laughing, they could've easily caught the next one, but they both seemed to like the thrill. Scorpius was a chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team in another life. Rose was still a bit pumped from her amphetamine. They stayed at the standing room, their stop two stations from here. Rose leaned against a plexiglass partition, Scorpius grabbed the rail overhead, he stood close to Rose, he flashed a wicked grin, he watched Rose suck her lower lip inside her mouth her eyes on his mouth. It was the most sensuous thing he experienced with her.

Rose pulled him closer as she grabbed the lapels of his coat, she opened her mouth slightly, "Are you hard baby." She whispered in his ear.

"Whu....what?" He didn't hear it right.

"No you heard right." Rose answered his unasked question.

"Well you're standing close so you tell me." Scorpius dared her. "Oh and this is our stop." He tugged her onto the platform. He stopped before they entered the tunnel the wind sweeping past them as the train move from the tunnel. Other commuters passed them. "Why are you taunting me like this, I don't get your signals."

"Yes well your bad, are you taking me to your pad then?" Rose walked to the tunnel leading them to the escalators.

Scorpius followed her shaking his head., she puzzled him. He questioned his sanity.

"Got to keep you on your toes, Rose checked out at the machine.

"Mmm." He mumbled. "Its a small walk to Church Row", he said as he took her hand to cross the street.

"Oh, nothing short of jewellers here." Rose stood her nose almost pressed into a shopwindow.

"You're not into that are you?" Scorpius peered over her shoulder, light bounced from the cut gems.

"Well they are a sound investment and pretty as hell." She said.

He walked her around the corner, keeping her dainty hand firmly in his, heat radiated between them, he wanted to snog the living daylights out of her.  
Scorpius and Rose stood in front of a glossy black front door, Rose whistled through her teeth.

"Don't go imagining stuff, baby it's a shared accommodation I own the top floor."

"Oh, that is hideous", Rose gestured across the street, someone built a white front and overhanging bay window on the other side of the road.

"Yes, it is isn't it, I suspect a wizard lives there, never seen them going in the front door, must be flooing to get out." Scorpius opened the front door, taking the stairs up. His living room was at the back facing the gardens at back, when he was in during the day it made for a nice view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be lovely, what do you make of this story, be gentle about it.:)


	4. The Chauffeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's absolutely freezing, her clothes to thin for this weather. She dearly hopes it won't take too long to shoot the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out on the tar plains, the glides are moving  
> All looking for a new place to drive  
> You sit beside me so newly charming  
> Sweating dewdrops glisten freshing your side
> 
> And the sun drips down bedding heavy behind  
> The front of your dress, all shadowy lined  
> And the droning engine throbs in time  
> With your beating heart
> 
> Way down the lane away, living for another day  
> The aphids swarm up in the drifting haze  
> Swim seagull in the sky towards that hollow western isle  
> My envied lady holds you fast in her gaze
> 
> And the sun drips down bedding heavy behind  
> The front of your dress, all shadowy lined  
> And the droning engine throbs in time  
> With your beating heart
> 
> And the sun drips down bedding heavy behind  
> The front of your dress, all shadowy lined  
> And the droning engine throbs in time  
> With your beating heart
> 
> Sing blue silver
> 
> And watching lovers part, I feel you smiling  
> What glass splinters lie so deep in your mind  
> To tear out from your eyes, with a thought to stiffen brooding lies  
> And I'll only watch you leave me further behind
> 
> And the sun drips down bedding heavy behind  
> The front of your dress, all shadowy lined  
> And the droning engine throbs in time  
> With your beating heart
> 
> And the sun drips down bedding heavy behind  
> The front of your dress, all shadowy lined  
> And the droning engine throbs in time  
> With your beating heart
> 
> Sing blue silver  
> Sing, sing, blue silver
> 
> Lyrics: Duran Duran

"Please tell me why it's so cold?" Small clouds came from her mouth as the words hit the air. She tried to warm herself by rubbing her hands on her arms.

"Because it's January." Her co actor replied. He wasn't the smartest fish in the pond, her question was rhetorical for crying out loud. He had a killer body so that's why he was here. That and his cock was big so that's were all energy went, no room for blood to reach his grey matter.

"Yes, well my feet are getting numb as we speak." Roz huffed with indignation. Why-o-why had she agreed to outdoor shooting in January. There, that was the question right there. She knew the answer, because she agreed to it, Yvonne assured her it was right because the cold winter sky was perfect grey with a small hint of blue trying to break through. It was simply perfect like this. The warm atmosphere last week at that almost tropical island was far more agreeable as far as Rose was concerned. Her teeth almost clappered.

"So, you saw the vid I sent you?" Yes, yes she watched it some vintage video all in black, Duran Duran, The Chauffeur. It was quite artistic Rose agreed. Well they would shoot something similar in feel, but in colour. Difference was she would actually have sex with her driver. Yup the not so smart cookie would be her lover for the day, or maybe two or three days give or take. Depending on light, takes and all material Yvonne needed to make it a good porn movie. Yup Rozlyn was a porn star, you must've guessed by now? No, tut, tut, shame on you. And Scorpius? Yes well he doesn't know does he?

Scorpius invited her into his flat, it was an open plan living room come kitchen, all modern Muggle appliances, glossy white finish, black marble worktop. At the back he had a balcony attached to the property. At the street side her had a small office and cloak room. Upstairs he had an open plan sleeping room/ bath and shower room, toilet and walk in wardrobe separate from the main space. He also had a small balcony here. Scorpius described the bedroom to Rose, she hadn't actually gone up to see it.

Scorpius made them some tea, they sat on the black leather corner couch he started to talk about his family and work, how he came by this, absolutely fabulous, place. Rose admired his standard of living it was a bachelor pad all right, very elegant, but masculine. Very Scorpius, not the one she knew back then but the Scorpius now. He seemed to be slightly hurt when she was upfront to him about him being hard for her. Gods why had she even said that? To shock him, telling him who or rather what she was, a porn star, P-O-R-N you get that right, she made money by fucking others and having it taped so others could watch it over and over and over. You know what, it turned her on to watch it back, she was in control of what projects she did and with whom. She got wet thinking it about it sitting next to Scorpius. He must've noticed her getting all worked up, all lusty.

He stood up, quirked an eyebrow and poured himself an Ogden finest, she declined, hard liquor didn't agree with her. He stood at the window, peering into the dark space behind his flat.

"So you model?" He asked her, his hands in his pockets. He wore jeans and a black long sleeved v-neck shirt. He was a poster picture like that, his sculpted body enhanced by what he wore, his strong jaw clenched.

"Yes I model, I told you." She answered, yes she did photo shoots as well, nude mind. So she wasn't lying , technically, not so any away. She bit her lower lip.

"I get that you would be, you are a very beautiful woman." He sipped his drink, not looking at her. "Can I see your photographs in due time."

"Yes, I could, I'll show them." Rose breath hitched in her throat, she felt vulnerable like this, she didn't have the upper hand in this.

"That would be nice." Scorpius looked down in his glass. She wasn't very forthcoming, was she ashamed, because she hadn't made it into a big time famous model?  
Rose watched his posture shift as he lowered his head. " I think I should go, I had a long tiring day, it was an early start and I also had a four hour flight."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry you must be knackered." He turned around. She was going back to her female lover.

"I can't stay, I'm not ready to sleep with you." She uttered without him asking her too. She grabbed her gym bag, wanted to walk out of his flat, maybe his life, it was painful, she could never relate to him their worlds so far apart, she wasn't even talking about the fact that he lived in a Wizarding World and she in her Muggle World. When they came into the flat he placed his wand in a special holder, he had no other Wizarding paraphernalia other than a small golden snitch under a glass jar. "Why is it that your flat shows no sign of Wizarding items, you own a floo even when you keep it closed, she had to stop herself from entering and uttering the words home, so close but still so far away.

Scorpius caught her looking at the floo, she could see she was torn. "I need to make my own life, I'm Draco Malfoy's son, it comes with many expectations, other than working as a healer I have found solitude in the Muggle World.

"You keep your flat clean and empty like this so you can take Muggle girls here, huh?"

"I never take girls home, I shag them in their homes so I can leave in the night. I'm not proud of it, but it works for me. A man has needs you see. I can even live without it if it means I can get the girl I love though."

"You would....." Rose had tears in her eyes.

"Yes I could and would." Being near her would be enough.

"Even when she isn't right for you?" Rose fought back tears. Her voice croaked.

"I hope I can decide for myself if she is or isn't." He turned towards her, placing his hand in hers, his thumb slowly caressing hers, he had heat in his eyes. "I hope she will leave it to me, or maybe she will be afraid of showing her true self?" He got hold of her fingers as he interlaced his with Rose's.

"I have to go really, Ang will be worried." Why did she bring her up, she knew bringing her up would mean he was confronted with that part of her.

"Ah, yes Ang..." He stepped back, his fingers lingering against hers. "Are you going to let her fuck you?" He had to let her know he knew and didn't care about that side of her. Even when he put a big too emphasise on the word fuck. Of course he cared, it didn't faze him though.

"No, not tonight, I really am tired." How was it that they discussed this like it was normal.

"Will I see you again?"

"Not sure, I have to think."

"Am I allowed to text you?" He was getting desperate, he wanted her in his life.

"Yes, please do." It would bring some normalcy in her otherwise fucked up life. She headed for the door, leaving Scorpius in his perfect flat, the one that couldn't include her she was sure she wouldn't fit the elegant decor, Healer Scorpius Malfoy and his girlfriend PORN star Roslyn. Yes that would be a fine poster picture. She could see the headlines in the Prophet. Tears ran down her cheeks, she couldn't do that to him.

Scorpius watched her walking across the street, he sipped from his whiskey. He wanted her, regardless of what she was, no he needed her. His past had caught up with him, he was that horny teenager again, wanting what he couldn't have, the thrill of the pursuit heated him up. Replying her answer, yes he was hard for her, he had difficulty not jumping her, pinning her against the wall and ravaging her on the spot. That's why he retreated to the window, not because he needed to think, no he needed the space, being close to her clouded his brain. He had an itch that needed scratching. Would he let someone come over or would he visit the club. He decided he wanted someone in his bed, the one he preferred with red hair, he would blindfold her so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes. He took his phone from his pocket and texted his call girl, she texted back she was free. See Rose wasn't the only one with a very private life.

Rose stood in the street below in the shadows, she could still cast a disillusionment charm her wand firmly tucked away inside a hidden pocket in her gym bag. She wouldn't leave her house without it, she was still a witch. She sensed Scorpius had a secret as well, he was rock hard she saw it even when he tried to hide it, she saw a glamor around his private area. She anticipated he would take care of it in the shower or he would venture out. She would wait here, a cab came around the corner, a red headed woman stepped out, she walked towards Scorpius front door, she was buzzed inside by his intercom. A call girl then hell she even knew the girl, she knew men hired her to re enact her movies. The girl didn't know she knew, the nerve.... And now she was shagging Scorpius. So Scorpius payed for sex, Rose didn't care that he had sex with someone else, it opened a door for her.  
The woman set foot inside, she looked very elegant in her white woollen coat and nude sleek pump heeled feet. She was very poised and elegant, assuming her role, Rose knew how it worked and watched the red whore transform into character. Her head held high, very much the lady Scorpius wanted her to be, clever.

  
So standing in the cold for the Rolls to come and pick her up wasn't a difficult thing. Rose wore a white woollen coat, her white fitted silk gloves snug around her hands, classy but offering her no warmth at all. He curls pinned elegantly on her head, showing her nice long neck and diamond drops in her ears, her careful red painted smudge free lips and cat eyes. The driver opened the back door for her to slide in, which she did gracefully, pulling her legs in chastely. Three camera's buzzing, one inside the car hidden behind the passenger seat, on to film outside the car and one to take shots as the car drove away.

The driver took a look at her through the mirror, she glanced back, her eyes fixed on his. She pulled her coat that bit tighter around her form. The driver smiled slyly as he drove off. He turned the heat up in the car.

They started the shoot at a hired manor in the country side, they drove through the grounds, woodlands and lawns. Yvonne did her best to make it as tasteful as possible as far as a Porn movie could be.

The Lady in the car felt increasingly hot as the driver drove the same circle over and over, she bit her lower lip as the Chauffeur gazed at her heatedly through the rear view mirror. Rose slowly unbuttoned her coat, trying to comfort her impending hotness. She had to simply open her coat. She opened her legs to allow air flow to hit her clingy thighs. She opened the window a bit to allow cooler air find it's way behind her cleavage, which she lowered it a tad bit. Her wrap around dress wasn't to constricting, the pearls around her neck did ad to her perspiration. She hissed as coldness hit her nipples, needles to say she didn't wear a bra, making her nipples stand out in her thin silk dress.

The cab driver rubbed his cock, which lay across his lap, a shot showing how big he was, it was an enormity a woman could only dream off such things no?

The lady bunched her skirt up a bit to allow air to penetrate her pussy, she also forgone wearing knickers, oh, how such foresight was even a possibility? Her hand went up her thigh, as it cooled down.

The driver stopped, asking the lady if it was all right that he take of his jacket, the Lady of the Manor politely said yes he could and if he were kind enough to help her out with her coat. Yes he was so inclined. He came into the back of the car, he bumped against her breast as he helped her, her dress fell loose, exposing her bare breast. He indadvertedly hit her breast with his mouth. She didn't push him away, she looked heatedly up to him, her hand on his length. A steamy car session followed as they tried all sorts of positions, she rode the stick shift on his request, he would always know she had left her juices there, when he changed gear. The story ended as he deposited his cum on her breasts, she smiled wickedly, oh but where were her pearls? A few beads hung from her pussy lips, ooops yes there they were.

It took a full week to film this movie, Roslyn and Guido got to play out every scene at least five times, the cameraman wanted to have all possible angles covered. They purchased special beads resembling the necklace to go in her cunt, Yvonne emphasised health and safety regulations to a tee.

Rose stayed in her caravan in between takes, she either read or replied to various text messages. She tried to relax as much as she could, waiting out in the cold took a toll on her physique. She also had a photoshoot to accompany the movie, preliminary shots were very complementing, Rose loved them, she had them in various states of undress, inside the expensive car and outside, the photographer asked her to go into the woods and have some wintery shots in the open. She thought she would show one of them to Scorpius.

Her messenger service buzzed, Rose took her phone from her table as she waited inside the caravan sipping a hot cocoa. Scorpius: 'Hi gorgeous'. A smiley behind gorgeous.

'Hey!' Rose typed.

Scorpius: 'working hard?'

Rose: 'Uh, huh!' She typed, a smile on her face. Scorpius made her feel warm inside, he was her contact to the Wizarding world and her teenage crush, she admitted to herself she wanted him regardless, she could be his fantasy and reality, whatever the call girl did she could do and make him feel good about it, whenever she had Guido fuck her, she thought about Scorpius, making her even that more horny. Yvonne complimented her on her actual fuck eyes. Guido thought she wanted him, it was almost funny. She tried having a date with fellow adult movie stars but it didn't work, Ang was the only one who could put up with her.

Rose: 'can you send me a photo so I can ad it to my contact list?' And have something to look at when I go to sleep, this she didn't type, but it's what she thought.

Scorpius:'I want one as well as you are now, no fancy make up and such.'

Rose gnawed her lower lip as she held the camera above her shoulder, she had her hair up in a loose bun, she still wore her glamour make up and wore her terry cloth bath robe. She clicked a few times, she sent him a fairly wicked one.

At the same time Scorpius sent her one: tousled hair, he woke up just now she observed, a white tee, he smirked at her a devious glint in his eyes.

Scorpius:'You're a delight baby.'

Rose: I had a few shoots today and the photographer showed me some proof shots, which were very nice, I have one I can show you.'

Scorpius: 'I want to take you to a club Saturday, would you like that'

Rose: 'I'd love that.' Yes a normal date, she could do with a dance.

Rose heard a knock on her door, "Roz, we have to reshoot a scene' someone will come and redo your make up in a minute."

Rose sighed, she really thought she was done for the day.

 


	5. Born to sizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpiis takes Rose out to dance, she's desperate to show him a bit of who she is.

"Are you going out like that?" Ang, looked at Roz as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror, she applied her cat eye kohl.

"Mmm, yes, something wrong?" She looked at her freckles they stood out on her face, her skin otherwise flawless pale. Her trademark. She penciled her lips a soft pink.

"No, but when that gorgeous bloke sees you like that he will want a bit more than a peck on his cheek."

"Jeaulous much?" Rose smiled at her friend through the mirror.

"No, I always knew I'd loose you to a cock."

"Shall I put my hair up in a pony tale or let it fall like this?" Rose bunched her curls up in a ponytail, pouting at her gorgeous self.

"Up." Ang said.

"Ah the cab is here." Rose pulled her strappy heels on and donned her warm woollen coat. She wore dark sun glasses, she didn't want more hassle from another horny cabby. She instructed him where she wanted to go and sat back in the seat.

Scorpius stood on the corner of the street, he agreed to meet Rose here. He glanced at his watch, she wasn't late or anything but he felt a swell of anticipation in his chest. A cab drove closer he saw a red head wearing sun glasses sitting in the back seat. He frowned his brows, why would she wear shades in a wintery night? She never ceased to surprise him. He payed the cabby for her as he helped her out of the cab. 'Fuck me!' She looked amazing, she had strappy sandals making her calves look like he never saw them before. Her hair up in a high pony tale, her face with minimal but perfect shiny make up. It looked like she was dusted with some fairy dust. "Hey gorgeous." He kissed her on her cheek.

"Hey Mr. handsome." Did she blush? She hadn't blushed in six years. He offered her his arm which she gladly took.

Scorpius beamed, having such a beauty on his arm, the doorman held his arm up for them to walk past the line. Scorpius slipped him a note as he and Rose entered the establishment. Rose handed her hobo satchel to the attendant. Scorpius helped Rose out of her coat easing it from her shoulders as he stood behind her, he handed it to the cloakroom lady and when he looked at Rose he nearly dropped his jaw on the floor. "Sweet Merlin kill me now." He hissed between his teeth.

"Uhm, what?" Rose smug face revealed she heard him. She had this loose knee length, spaghetti strapped ice blue slip on, she didn't wear a bra, she never did for obvious reasons, she couldn't have elastic denting her skin. "Is it too revealing?" She leaned closer to Scorpius her lips almost pressing against his as she spoke.

"Nuh, uh,.....issfine." Scorpius spluttered, he was never this dumbstruck. He took her hand in his as he walked into the dark warm dancing area.

Rose looked at Scorpius behind as he tugged her along, he donned a black button up, sleek black trousers and black chelsea boots, his silver blond locks messy around his face. Yes he was the epitome of male perfection, they were a perfect fit if only she could. She was going to take what she could from him if it was one night than she would savour it.

Scorpius swayed his hips to the music as he held her behind him on the dancefloor, she leaned against his broad back, moving her hips with him, she was almost his hight as her heels were towering high. Her cheek on his shoulder, her hands in his. She moved her leg over his and rested it on his upper leg.

Scorpius smiled a crooked smile as he hooked his hand under her knee and swung her forwards, catching her in his arms, he pulled her close, one hand on his chest, his other splayed on her back. She had her other hand on his shoulder, he moved her between his legs. Their dance intimate, "you're a saucy little thing huh?" Scorpius caught her green emeralds with his stormy grey.

"Why so?" Rose answered him huskily.

"Well you're what shall I call it dress? It leaves nothing to the imagination."

"Oh, should I go and change?" Rose whispered in his ear, as she was pressed against his chest.

"No, you keep it like it is, but you're a naughty girl, huh?" Scorpius whispered back. The music thudded into his ears, but he seemed to exist inside this bubble with her.

"Do, you want me to be naughty, Scorpius," Rose felt his hand on her bum, she knew what he meant with being naughty, well one was or wasn't, she knew she was.

Ah, the way his name rolled from her tongue, it was a massive turn on. "Maybe." He answered truthfully. "Let's have a drink." He said as he took her by the hand towards the bar. "What you're having?"

"Erm, a sparkling water with a lemon." Rose stood close with him at the bar. She searched his eyes as he peered down into hers. Light grey, a devious glint, proud, confident, smart, she could see all that. There were numerous girls an let's not forget boys who looked like they could murder her. He looked back at her when he placed the order. She leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips, before she leaned back again.

"Why did you do that?" He chuckled.

"Just claiming my date." She had a genuine smile dancing across he lips. He was even more handsome when he was confident.

"Oh, well then?" He leaned into her, pulling her head close for him to kiss her back. He felt her plump lips on his, he kissed her with a promise, do it again and I will snog the living daylights out off you. He payed the bartender as he took both glasses, he saw an empty seat at the back of the room.

Fuck that, his lips were so nice, he made her feel special and sexy. She never felt like this when others pressed their lips on hers, it made him special.

Scorpius placed their drinks on the table as Rose sat down in the corner bench, Scorpius sat down next to her, Rose placed her knee over the other and scooted over to him, if they wanted to hold a conversation in this loud area they needed to be close.

"Have you any idea how many people stare at you." Scorpius said.

"I try not to notice, but yes I have an inkling." Rose sipped her water. "Does it faze you?"

"No, not in the slightest, but it seems to me there are groups of men who stare more at you than women." The men had a certain hunger in them. "You're famous?"

"In my field I am!" Yes Rose knew, she always had males coming up to her, when they were alone or in groups, telling her they were fans, girls tend not to recognise her, be it for girls who are into girls, she did one or two films with Ang. So the girl on girl fans noticed her. And there were the angry girl friends sometimes hissing at her, luckily she didn't get many of those.

"In your field?" Scorpius had his hand on her knee, rubbing circles on her warm but firm skin.

Rose leaned closer, "Yes in my field, I decided I want to show you a shot that was taken this week, maybe take me to a café later?"

Scorpius sipped his whiskey, her knee felt so smooth, he would gladly move his hand up her thigh and explore how naughty she was underneath, he suspected she didn't wear knickers, the dress was too skintight to not show underwear how cleverly and skin hugging it was. "You're a delightful witch Rose." He hummed in her ear. He finished his drink, tugging her back up he wanted to dance with her. As they headed for the dance floor a sharp dressed man approached them, he looked like he managed the place. "Hello, you're Roslyn, aren't you?" He held a sparkling silver card in his hand. "Please amuse me and take this vip pass, it allows you to jump the cue, which I doubt you had no problem with anyway and you'll have access to our vip seating area as well as a personal waiter."

Rose took the card, handed it to Scorpius as her dress did t allow her to store it. "Thanks Mr.?" She had her eyes on him.

"Robbins, but please call me Hugh." He treated Rose as light shone from her arse, he almost bowed to her.

"Ah, thanks, Hugh that is such a nice gesture," she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Now if you'll excuse us my date and I want to dance.

"Of course, of course, nice to have met you Roslyn, you're such a big star." The man beamed.

Rose nodded as Scorpius lead her to the dance floor. Pulling her back into his chest. He took her hand in his and placed his hand back on her bottom, squeezing her soft flesh possessively. "Did you have to kiss that tosser he leaned close to her ear.

"Mmmm, yes that's how it works, I need to keep the fans happy." She kissed Scorpius on his cheek, "Now, that's a kiss I don't give lightly." Her breath lingering on Scorpius, inhaling his slight sweaty and spicy scent.

"Mmm, I don't like it though." Scorpius growled.

"It's how it works, it's show, my kiss for you is real and heartfelt." Rose squirmed against his chest down to her knees, her hands on his stomach and on his hips, as she turned around, grabbing his hands as she moved from him, dancing on her own, turning again, swaying her hips seductively, before returning in his arms, her head on his chest. "And that is again show, but mixed with real longing for you."

"So you can do a little rumba, my love..." He held her close.

"Amongst other things yeah..." Rose stayed close to him. "Will you take me for that hit cocoa now, I'm done here."

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Scorpius brought her back to the cloakroom.

Rose blew a kiss at Hugh and followed Scorpius out. "I'm still not too chuffed, baby." Scorpius offered her his arm, he tapped his forehead to acknowledge the doorman.

"It's a part of the game. It's where my right to exist comes from." Rose kissed his cheek again. "But you're a confident bloke, you don't need to be so self conscious do you? I see how women look at you and it makes me proud you're here with me, little humble Rose on Scorpius Malfoy's arm."  
  
"There's a little café a street further ahead." Scorpius gestured. She was was anything but humble, he mused, watching her kissing that tosser on his cheek made him want to stick a punch up the arses nose.

As soon as they entered Rose chose a secluded table. Scorpius showed two fingers and said; "Two hot cocoa's please.." ,to the attendant.  
"You have a photo you want to show me?" Scorpius sat next to Rose.  
Rose fidgeted a bit with her gloves, she was nervous, Scorpius could be angry with her, shocked or he would love the photo. She on the other hand was proud of it, it was simply beautiful. "I have to warn you at forehand, please consider I'm not a regular model, I kinda lied about the catalogue stuff, but in my defence I thought I would never see you again, but now I think your feelings at least mine have changed." She took another breath, waited for the hot cocoa to come their way. "I would totally get if you didn't want to see me again, because the photo is the tip of the iceberg."

"I'm not going anywhere." Scorpius pulled her close, his arm around her shoulders, placing a soft kiss on her nose.

Rose took a folder from her hobo, it was a nondescript plain manilla. She peeked inside taking the photo out upside down. Her fingers trembled slightly. She bit her lower lip, this was a deal breaker if anything. He needed to know, she was so easily recognisable, Scorpius should know.

"Whatever it is, it's you and you are a gorgeous woman, Rose." He whispered in her ear, his hand had her finger wrapped around his finger. He was so curious at what it was. It couldn't be so bad, she was beautiful whatever was in that picture.

Rose turned the photo around, it was an a4 in size. It was a photo shot in the woodlands, slight frost on the forrest floor, Rose had a white coat around her shoulders an arms, she had white satin shoes, and white pearls around her neck, she had her arms behind her around the tree, her head against the bark her legs crossed, she was as nude as she was the day she was born, a thin red stripe down to her sex, her breasts proudly standing up her soft pink nipples were hard, her eyes pointed directly at the camera her eyes looking at it defiantly, taunting anyone to look away.

Scorpius was utterly enamoured with the picture, as he suspected she had the perfect body, nice thighs, taut stomach a hint of muscled abs and ribs, her skin almost iridescent. He connected with her eyes, like he could see through them into her soul, it wasn't as much as her naked body, but her frailty, vulnerability letting him close to her, her armour dropped. He looked next to him, Rose looked at him she studied his face as much as he scrutinised her photo. "Can I touch it?" His voice croaked much to his surprise.  
"Ah, huh, yes you can." Rose got a good vibe from Scorpius.

"So delicate....." He gushed as he traced her face, her breasts down to her apex. "Stunning, absolutely so." His voice faded away.. "So, uhm." He seemed to have find his voice again."where will this appear in? A magazine?"

"Yes, it could be, but we want to bring out a calendar." Rose found her confidence back.

Scorpius was silent, he contemplated her answer, how would he feel about her being featured in changing rooms, car shops, teenagers bed rooms, you're overall dirty old man. He wouldn't be too chuffed that's for sure, but it was what she did and maybe was.

"Scorpius, you're awfully silent.....you hate it right?" She knew that look, she had boyfriends before who couldn't deal with it. She panicked, she felt a lot of fondness for him. "Okay, look I get that you can't deal with it, but we can still be friends huh..." She drank her cocoa and wanted to stand up.

"This doesn't change how I feel, Rose..." He put his hand on her wrist, preventing to up and leave. "You're so fucking beautiful you should be proud and certainly not ashamed, I know I'm not."

"You're sure?" Rose had her hands on his face, she searched his eyes trying to find the truth in his eyes. They way his greys were locked on hers told her enough. She pulled him close as she crashed his lips with hers, his hand was on her knee as he deepened the kiss instantaneously.

Scorpius pulled her on his lap as he plundered her mouth, his hand in her hair, his kiss was feverish, his other hand went up her thigh, he needed to find out if what he suspected was true and how right had he been, yes no knickers and she was wet, very much so. He felt the little hairs on her cunt her picture hadn't lied about that part. He pushed his finger in knuckle deep.

Oh, fuck, he was a good kisser, his hand on her thigh and then he went inside her, she almost came right then and there. Oh and she did, her walls clenched around his finger, she hadn't come at a man's hand in ages. She went on milking his tongue as she rode her wave.

Scorpius broke free, "Oh, my love what happened, were you so needy?" He chuckled, her orgasm face was even more ethereal.

"Uhm, fuck that was...." Rose was crosseyed as she tried to regain her breath. "Yes, well that was about you, how you make me feel." She still had her hands on his head, her forehead against his. "Ooooh, mmm, Scorpiusss." She panted, her face flushed.

"Erm, sorry to disturb your post-coital bliss, you guys, but I want to close up were not an all night café, it is nearing twelve." The attendant chewed her gum, pointing at the clock above the counter.

"Well, were leaving." Scorpius said he slipped the girl a twenty pound note, his finger on his lips.

The girl winked she understood the message, the twenty pound note disappeared in her apron pocket.

"Come baby, I'll take you home to mine huh?" Rose stowed her photo as Scorpius talked sweetly to her, his arm around her shoulders. He made her cum in a café he hadn't cared about it being in a public place, his past caught up with him. He was a respectable healer for fucks sake, he couldn't care about that, he wanted Rose like everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to read comments, not flames please. :)


End file.
